Celui qui protège
by Ga3lle
Summary: Une petite fiction toute courte où Ichigo s'interroge quant à son prénom un peu spécial: est-il vraiment "celui qui protège" ?


**_Petite fiction dont l'idée m'est venue en revisionnant les tout premiers épisodes de Bleach._**

**_Et franchement, plus je regarde Bleach, plus je me dis qu'Ichigo et Rukia sont évidemment faits pour finir ensemble ! On le voit bien que dès les premiers épisodes, ils s'attachent exceptionnellement vite et d'une façon un peu ambiguë ..._**

**_Bref bref: VIVE ICHIRUKIA ! (/!\ fan hystérique en liberté)_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

**_Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont, encore une fois, la propriété de Tite Kubo._**

* * *

_Quand j'étais petit, mon père m'a dit qu'ils m'avaient appelé Ichigo pour que je puisse protéger une chose de toutes mes forces. __Alors, je me suis dit que je devais protéger Maman._

Mais il n'en avait pas été capable. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait grandi, rongé par la culpabilité: celle d'avoir été responsable et de n'avoir rien pu faire. Le funeste moment se rejouait dans sa tête, encore et encore. A partir de ce moment-là, il n'avait plus jamais été en paix. Ses cauchemars le hantaient même la journée.

Et il s'était détesté d'être si faible. Il s'était senti indigne de son prénom. Celui qui protège ? Non. Il avait déjà échoué. Une fois. Une fois de trop, arrachant la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, cette femme qu'il adorait, à ses deux jeunes soeurs et à son père.

Il s'était senti tomber, emporté par une longue spirale qui l'entrainait toujours plus au fond: la déchéance. Il se débattait dans un flot d'émotions qui toujours le rejetait sur le rivage de sa culpabilité. Il se noyait dans son chagrin et au fond, il se prenait à attendre le moment où l'air viendrait définitivement à lui manquer. Des sursauts de conscience le ramenaient à la surface et c'est dans ces moments-là qu'il se souvenait qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. C'était insupportable. Il ne pouvait vivre ainsi dans le regret et la peine. Il ne pouvait pas infliger ça à sa famille qui souffrait déjà tant de la perte de leur mère. Il n'allait pas, en plus, se laisser mourir. Ce serait lâche et tellement égoïste.

Alors, il avait appris à taire son chagrin et à repousser ces mauvais souvenirs tout au fond de lui. Comme des photos qui nous procure de la tristesse mais qu'on ne parvient pas à jeter, il avait enfermé ces images noires au fond de lui. Chaque 17 juin, il les ressortait, les ramenait à son présent. Seul le 17 juin lui donnait le droit d'être profondément malheureux sans le cacher aux yeux du monde.

Et peut-être aurait-il continué à vivre ainsi, s'il ne l'avait pas rencontré._ Elle_. Leur rencontre avait tout changé. _Elle _avait tout changé. Il était devenu Shinigami. Elle lui avait donné une chance de venger la mort de sa mère. Elle lui avait donné le pouvoir d'être à la hauteur de son prénom.

Ichigo. Celui qui protège.

Il avait cru, qu'à présent, ce qu'il devait protéger, c'était ses deux petites soeurs. Il avait vu petit. Elle lui avait dévoilé les choses en grand. Et maintenant...c'est _ le monde_ qu'il protège_._

Un sourire apparait sur son visage. Il espère de toutes ses forces qu'a présent, il fait honneur à son prénom. En quelque sorte, il accomplit la destinée que ses parents semblaient avoir deviné dès sa naissance.

Tous les parents sont-ils ainsi capables de deviner ce que seront leurs enfants en grandissant ? Ichigo l'ignore. Pourtant, il lui semble que ses parents avaient une tout autre idée en tête en l'affublant d'un tel nom.

Ichigo, celui qui protège. Son père avait dit: " une chose". Une personne ? En regardant la petite brune à ses côtés qui se recueille religieusement sur la tombe de sa mère, son coeur se dilate de joie.

Ses parents l'ont appelé Ichigo parce qu'il doit protéger le monde entier, mais surtout, parce qu'ils savaient que leur fils aurait à la protéger, elle.

* * *

**_J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié parce que moi j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce petit texte.=)_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu...et de reviewver ? ^^_**


End file.
